


tired quaranteens

by mystyrust



Series: Ectober 2020 [7]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Danny Phantom
Genre: Among Us, COVID-19, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020 (Danny Phantom), Gen, Group chat, Metafiction, Social Media, Time Travel, Twitter, Zoom - Freeform, in ch 3, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystyrust/pseuds/mystyrust
Summary: Ch 1 was written for Ectober week 2020, Day 7: plague /cloakAmity Park in quarantine. Embarrassing Zoom messages, playing Among Us, tweets, and texts.
Series: Ectober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985209
Comments: 67
Kudos: 241





	1. Fall 2020 part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (hopefully) looks cool on mobile view  
> leaving this incomplete in case i ever ...?

Families of Amity Park,  
  
We hope you are doing well in these trying times Given the social distance mandate during the covid-19 pandemic, Casper High has switched to a virtual learning model.  
  
Some exceptions may be made for in person labs, but these will be done on a case by case situatoin - such as once a week, or alternating schedules to accomadate social distance parameters - please contact your individual teachers where applicable We will conduct virtual labs where possible.  
  
Unfortunately, we will have to cancel extracurricular activities and practices that are held in person. The safety and health of our students and families come first.  
  
For social distanced learning, students will be issued with school provided laptops which can be shipped or picked up via the curbside. These are optional if the student feels their personal equipment is adaquate enough.  
  
Once you have your computer, make sure your video camera is functional, and please download Zoom. We will be using Zoom to conduct live lectures, and in class discussions. Thank you for your patience and cooperation during these unprecedented times.  
  
\- Principal Ishiyama 

  


✨Star✨  
  
Omg this quarantine is the worst thing to ever happen  
✨Star✨  
rIGHTHHT??  
No homecoming  
No cheerleading  
No graduation prob  
And worst of all, no phantom  
✨Star✨  
rip cant go on phantom photo hunts  
cant record phights  
No giphs 😔  
✨Star✨  
is he in quarantine somewhere  
where does he go when hes not fighting ghosts  
good q, phantom radar has been p quiet lately  
not many new ghost sightings  


Ghostbusters  
  
Omg this quarantine is the best thing to ever happen  
Tucker Foley  
rIGHTHHT??  
No more detention  
No more dash  
No more awkwardly leaving class to fight ghosts  
Sam Manson  
No more greenhouse gases  
Tucker Foley  
Not what i had in mind but also right  
and hear this  
no vlad  
Sam Manson  
🎉🎉  
the only annoying thing bout all this is i have to make sure not to be "missing" when my parents think imhome  
But if jazz keeps them busy and i pretend i have too much hw  
Then i think it'll be okay  
Tucker Foley  
also danny  
you could totally use a gif of yourself as your zoom background  
Lancer wont know you're missing  
Tucker your a genius  
Tucker Foley  
I know I am 😎  
Sam Manson  
you're*  
aww thanks sam  


Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
I died bc I wasn't wearing a mask and caught covid...  3:09 PM - 5 Oct 2020  99  43  36 

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
anyway here's my sick ass mask  
3:15 PM - 5 Oct 2020  178  79  44 

cheap ramen noodles   
@Ramenone   
dude, you just... look sick. are you okay @RealGhostBoy?  3:45 PM - 5 Oct 2020  24  12  6 

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
well not really. thats why im wearing a mask  3:55 PM - 5 Oct 2020  69  34  23 

Dash Baxter   
@gottaDash   
well if phantom is gonna wear a mask guess i should too  1:13 PM - 6 Oct 2020  66  74  19 

Danny Fenton   
@nasaFan   
you fan boy @gottaDash 1:26 PM - 6 Oct 2020  47  58  32 

Dash Baxter   
@gottaDash   
says the guy who literally has Fan in their username @nasaFan besides youll be lucky if phantom ever likes any one of your tweets.  1:47 PM - 6 Oct 2020  23  12  6 

Wes Weston   
@NES_Wes   
the irony is not lost on me 🤦♂️  1:59 PM - 6 Oct 2020  3  35  21 

Red Huntress ✔  
@RedHuntressOfficial   
@RealGhostBoy I will have you know that I always wear a mask.  2:13 PM - 6 Oct 2020  15  75  103 

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
awww dont be afraid to open up yourself in front of your loved ones  2:25 PM - 6 Oct 2020  69  34  23 

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
wait your verified!? @RedHuntressOfficial ??? Before me?!?! jealous ngl but congratulatiosn!!!!  2:27 PM - 6 Oct 2020  134  145  178 

Red Huntress ✔  
@RedHuntressOfficial   
@RealGhostBoy you're*  2:30 PM - 6 Oct 2020  6  37  78 

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
aww thanks @RedHuntressOfficial 2:34 PM - 6 Oct 2020  145  132  165 

Zoom Webinar Chat  
Lancer's English Literature class 

From Tucker Foley to Everyone

SPXJKL

oops sry dropped my calc

Among Us The Skeld  
Public  
Code: SPXJKL

  


TooFine  
Wow, almost a full room

SamMan  
Are yall also ditching lancers class

abby  
yupp

Obikwan  
ye

hannahbanan  
lolollolll

Starlet  
lmao yea

Phantom  
wow

gottadash  
wait, PHANTOM?!?!?

Phantom  
no im fenton

NES_Wes  
THAST WHAT I KEEP SAYINLKS;

Valerie  
real phantom probably out doing ghost crime or somthn sus

Shhhhh!  
Imposters: Phantom, Valerie 

  


Zoom Webinar Chat  
Lancer's English Literature class 

From Dash Baxter to Everyone

Hey mickey give me yesterdays math hw

From Paulina Sanchez to Dash Baxter (privately)

I don't think you meant to send that to everyone..

From Star to Paulina Sanchez (privately)

oof not a good look for the football team

assuming we still ahve one

and everyone on the team hasnt gained like 20 pounds

From Paulina Sanchez to Mickey (privately)

Can you save yourself from any more embarassment and just give your math hw to dash

and me while were at it

From Mickey to Everyone

How about no.

From Sam Manson to Everyone

This is english class lmao

From Danny Fenton to Sam Manson, Tucker Foley (privately)

omfg im dying

From Abigail to Mickey (privately)

go mickey go!

stand up for youself! :D!

From Lancer to Everyone

I've had to tell students to mute their mics before

Or be careful what gets caught on camera

But I must admit this is a first.

SamMan  
uh wow rude 

gottadash  
dead body already?! red sus

Valerie  
umm red's dead too 

NES_Wes  
and you should be in class dash

SamMan  
red dead redemption 

Phantom  
red dead redemption 

SamMan  
lmAO HASDHFASDHHHAH 

NES_Wes  
wow lmao

hannahbanan  
i think we should vote dash out so that he pays attention in lancers class

Phantom has voted. 7 remaining.

Phantom  
Good idea 

hannahbanan has voted. 6 remaining.

TooFine has voted. 5 remaining.

Obikwan has voted. 4 remaining.

Obikwan  
im sry dude...

TooFine  
im not lol

Obikwan  
Its for you're own good

abby  
it's* your*

abby  
it's almost like no one's paying attention to Lancer's class

Valerie has voted. 3 remaining.

Starlet has voted. 2 remaining.

abby has voted. 1 remaining.

Phantom  
i guess you could say 

Phantom  
you gotta dash 

Valerie  
vote phantom out next round for that pun 

Phantom  
hey!

gottaDash was not an Imposter  
2 Imposters remain 

  


SamMan  
she may be your partner in crime but i support this 

SamMan  
avenge me valerie!

Wes  
  
Wes  
so how are your "bathroom breaks" going??  
also are you selling logo masks as merch  
kyle is asking  
Mesaege read at 3:49pm  
*Message  


Zoom Webinar Chat  
Lancer's English Literature class 

From Lancer to Everyone

I'll have you all know that I can read all conversations on Zoom.

Even private dms you send to each other.

If you wish for your messages to be private, please use some other texting service aside from Zoom.

That is all, class.

From Dash Baxter to Kwan (privately)

Phantom's the imposter!

*Fenton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg yall i actually finally made it to the end of ectober just before the day is over 
> 
> and time for resources! 
> 
> that white box in the beginning: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135  
> Facebook messenger / iOS template for group chat: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249828  
> Twitter template: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664164 (and also referenced https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940)  
> Zoom-esque template: made by me EDIT 11/26/20 TUTORIAL AVAILABLE (see works inspired by this one)  
> Among Us chat template: made by me EDIT 11/26/20 TUTORIAL AVAILABLE (see works inspired by this one)  
> 


	2. Fall 2020 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
So ive heard this really cool game called among us that everyone's been playing. i wanna play too!  2:34 PM - 26 Oct 2020  25  32  34 

stars and magical   
@butterfly_star   
@RealGhostBoy JKRFLX ...👉👈... if you wanna play  2:36 PM - 26 Oct 2020  10  7  4 

Among Us The Skeld  
Public  
Code: JKRFLX

  


butterflyStar  
Wow this room filled up really quick

Phantom  
Hey

Phantom  
sup

Phantom  
omg

butterflyStar  
srsly?! ALL of you guys?

Phantom  
That's what happens when you tweet a room code out lmao

Phantom  
I'm the real Phantom

Phantom  
no me

Phantom  
HAHAHAHA

Phantom  
I feel like its what he wouldve wanted

Phantom  
no u

Phantom  
im the imposter

Phantom has left the game 

  


butterflyStar  
you scared him away

butterflyStar  
all of you are sus

Phantom  
or did we?

Shhhhh!  
Imposters: Phantom, Phantom 

  


  


Among Us MiraHQ  
Public  
Code: KLPRTW

  


carrot  
start

Phantom  
start

ASDF  
omg phantom

imposter  
starting

Shhhhh!  
Imposters: carrot, dekuScrub 

  


Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
haha I can see why everyones obsessed with this game  2:46 PM - 26 Oct 2020  15  25  22 

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
a ghost in a game and a ghost irl hahaha  2:47 PM - 26 Oct 2020  45  76  34 

Body Reported! 

  


ASDF  
where

chillin  
where

dekuScrub  
guys somethings weird

dekuScrub  
im not supposed to be able to be killed!??!

Phantom  
o2

dekuScrub  
idk who even killed me

ASDF  
anyone sus?

Phantom  
idk im new to this map

imposter  
pink and yellow clear i think

dekuScrub  
dont trust them

ASDF  
skip?

Imposter has voted. 7 remaining.

imposter  
sure i guess

pinkQuartz has voted. 6 remaining.

minion has voted. 5 remaining.

ASDF has voted. 4 remaining.

carrot has voted. 3 remaining.

Phantom has voted. 2 remaining.

No one was ejected.  
1 Imposter remains 

  


dekuScrub  
GUYS LISTEN TO MEEE

dekuScrub  
i didnt even get to kill anyone

cheap ramen noodles   
@Ramenone   
@RealGhostBoy you should stream your game or something, a ton of us would watch  3:30 PM - 26 Oct 2020  74  92  61 

cheap ramen noodles   
@Ramenone   
@RealGhostBoy also while your at it, pls feel free to zoombomb us. we are dying. zoom.us/a3gs mondays 3-4pm cst  3:31 PM - 26 Oct 2020  35  42  60 

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
@Ramenone *you're  
3:35 PM - 26 Oct 2020  178  79  44 

Emergency Meeting

  


minion  
ok no one left the game and we only have 1 dead body and 1 imposter left

minion  
so lime was def an imposter

minion  
but imposters cant leave dead bodies behind

carrot  
yeah that is weird

dekuScrub  
finally someone hears my voice

imposter  
so whats happening? hacker?

pinkQuartz  
if phantom was using his powers somehow to glitch i wouldnt be surprised lol

carrot  
so phantom sus

pinkQuartz  
he HAS been sus this map

Phantom  
bc i dont know this map!!!

ASDF has voted. 7 remaining.

ASDF  
classic noob defense 

dekuScrub  
i dont think its phantom

dekuScrub  
someones deflecting!

minion has voted. 6 remaining.

imposter has voted. 5 remaining.

pinkQuartz has voted. 4 remaining.

carrot has voted. 3 remaining.

chillin has voted. 2 remaining.

Phantom  
yall are gonna die

Phantom has voted. 1 remaining.

Phantom was not an Imposter  
1 Imposter remains 

  


Phantom  
told you

dekuScrub  
omg phantom pls add me on discord scrub#XXXX

let it go   
@cantletitgo   
@RealGhostBoy gonna hop on the zoombomb train and shoot my shot zoom.us/pzwsl Wed 2-3pm cst  3:45 PM - 26 Oct 2020  15  32  39 

  


pinkQuartz  
omg wtf was that kill animation

dekuScrub  
it got me too

dekuScrub  
whats weird is that carrot and i are the imposters

dekuScrub  
so it makes no sense that b̵̡̠̮̞̬̻̻͚̭̄͌̓̄́̐͒̑̐̚͝l̶̡̤͕̙̺͒̈̈́̅͑̉̈̂̍͊̉͗̚ư̷̦͔͓̫̳̠̫͉͕̽͆̇̈̽̓͘̚̕͝e̴͍͙̯̮͖̅̓̀͒͌̈́̐͊̈́̾̇͘̚͘ ̶̨̹̺̳̖͎̦̆͒̓̂͂͑̑ͅk̸̠͔̆̎̎̂̒̌͠į̶̢̡̜̳̰̗̜̞̣͎̩̹͎̾͛̿͊̾͒̄̅̐̓͊̌̔̀̕l̷̡̬̤̦͓͠ļ̶̗̖̰̺̳͖͕͂̈́̑́̊́̂͛͝e̸͕̱̬͓͊̈́̄̽̏̍͒́̅̍͘͘͠͝ḑ̶̜͍̞͙͍̬̾̏̆̌̉͜͜͝ us both

Phantom  
...wut?

pinkQuartz  
good thing im streaming this 

Everyone has been disconnected from the room.

  


let my ships sail   
@pinkQuartz   
Guys this was an insane game... playing among us with a hacker(?) and someone who may or may not have been @RealGhostBoy watch here twitch.tv/ajlkow... 4:42 PM - 26 Oct 2020  102  135  67 

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
@pinkQuartz haha I WAS in the game! but I was playing ASDF and my friend was playing as phantom. we pulled a bait and switch. sry for glitching the room like that thou  5:12 PM - 26 Oct 2020  35  107  200 

Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
@ramenone i dont rly have a good setup for streaming but i guess i can zoombomb? i aim to please  5:12 PM - 26 Oct 2020  34  17  90 

Zoom Webinar Chat  
Patterson's Statistics Class 

From Danny Phantom to Everyone

hi

From Susan to Everyone

omfg phantoms here

From Michael to Everyone

duuuude im a huge fan

From Harriet to Florence (privately)

asdfasdfasdf

im screaming

From Danny Phantom to Everyone

wow math is hard, yall must be geniuses

From Patterson to Everyone

Phantom, while i appreciate your enthusiasm for education

(or lack thereof, not sure)

you are disrupting our class and everyone has an exam next week

you are welcome to stay and take the exam if you wish.

Or I'll be forced to kick you out of this room

From Florence to Harriet (privately)

ouch

but also, burnn

Ghostbusters 👻  
  
Tucker Foley  
something tells me you're spending more time in strangers zoom classes than our own lol  
i mean, these guys wont expect me to do homework so i see no problem  
tucker their solving the probability of finding 2 pretty best friends i hAVE to watch this  
for science  
Tucker Foley  
for math*  
Sam Manson  
they're*  
for tiktok best part is, if i ever accidentally zoom bomb as fenton instead of phantom  
its all a fair game since they tweeted their zoom codes publically   
Sam Manson  
now your playing a dangerous game  
you're*  
dw sam, ill be using a virtual background every single time  
i did get kicked out of a couple zoom classes thou lol  
Sam Manson  
i mean with ghost activity down, shouldnt you catch up on...idk...your OWN homework??  
Tucker Foley  
im w sam on this one dude  
ur not wrong, but im catching up on math in a fun way.   
this teachers cool and hip and vibes well   
Tucker Foley  
*u're  


Danny Phantom   
@RealGhostBoy   
zoom bombed a class and brushed up on some math. learned the probability of finding 2 pretty best friends in stats. but i have an exception  
2:15 PM - 27 Oct 2020  128  79  40 

Wes Weston   
@NES_Wes   
zoom.us/kaS2ydu i dare you @RealGhostBoy 4:22 PM - 27 Oct 2020  3  35  21 


	3. Winter 2021 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> battling for custody of the brain cell while figuring out time traveling shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is easy enough to follow along, time stamps should help.
> 
> (Also thankyou to my friend for listening to me talk about this at midnight lol)

Ghostbusters  
  
Jan 28, 2021 4:51 PM  
Someone who has custody of the braincell, pls explain the gamestop stocks saga to me  
Tucker Foley  
gamestop??? stocks??? 👀  
Sam Manson  
tldr rich ppl shorted the stock, folks at r/wallstreetbets said "no." and artificially inflated the price.  
Rich ppl are mad that the commoners played by the rules to eat the rich.  
  
so its sam who has the braincell.   
anyway this gives me an idea brb   


  
  
  


Heeeyy Clockwork! Can I -

No.

Come on! I didn't even -

Remember what happened the last time you time traveled? 

...At least let me explain?

There's a 34.6% chance you'll change my mind so I'll allow it.

Eat the rich, but we feast on Vlad

Not enough to change the timeline - the fruit loop will probably have 3 yachts instead of 5 by the time we're done. And in a roundabout way that he doesn't know it's us.

Oh this sounds like fun. I'll allow it.

Wow,...really? Thanks Clockwork!

Danny leaves.

Fun for me.

Jan 19th, 2021 

Tucker Foley  
  
Jan 19, 2021 10:32 AM  
Are you hungry for breakfast bc today we feast on FRUIT LOOPS  
Tucker Foley  
HECK YAEH whatr we doing to Vlad today  
We are gonna hack into vlads finances and make him buy some stocks  
so that he loses money big time Tucker Foley  
ooooh how do you know thisll work?  
lets just say i have some insider info  
  
Jan 19, 2021 12:44 PM  
  
Tucker Foley  
alright im in. took a while thou, his security is top notch  
he'll never trace this to me 😎  
good Tucker Foley  
holy moly his stock portfolio is insaen so what stock are we buying  
idk what that means but i assume that means hes rich  anyway we'll be buying Gamestop for vlad. GME  Tucker Foley  
...what? why? insider info remmember? just trust me on this.  i have the braincell atm  Tucker Foley  
it seems... out of character for vlad to buy a gamestop stock but im goin along w this i guess also we're both gonna have to delete these texts and pretend this convo never happened.  dont tell anyone about this. dont mention it to me again. dont mention it to sam Tucker Foley  
danny wtf

Thanks Clockwork!

You're welcome. See you soon.

Danny leaves.

I was right, this is gonna be fun.

Jan 28th, 2021  
Change in Vlad Masters' Net Worth:  
+$0.93 million  


Ghostbusters  
  
Jan 28, 2021 4:54 PM  
Sam Manson  
anyway did you guys see the news about vlad????   
a bunch of rich ppl lost in the stock market and vlad gained???  
crap.  
Tucker Foley  
ugh apparently he was the only one who bought the gamestop stock while all the other rich ppl shorted it.  
buying and shorting arent the same thing?  
Tucker Foley  
no ofc not? i revoke you're custody rights of the braincell  
Sam Manson  
and i revoke *your custody of the braincell, tucker.  
i messed up. UGHHGH  
gonna go back and fix it brb  
Sam Manson  
tucker what is he talking about  
Tucker Foley  
as owner of the shared brain cell i guess we shouldve told you first...huh..  


  
  


Hi I'm back.

Oh, what're you doing here?

You know exactly why I'm here don't you.

You're right, I do.

And it's hilarious!

Ugh. Okay I just wanna go back to that same moment and just.. fix it. Should be quick.

Jan 19th, 2021 

Tucker Foley  
  
Jan 19, 2021 12:45 PM  
also we're both gonna have to delete these texts and pretend this convo never happened.  dont tell anyone about this. dont mention it to me again. dont mention it to sam Tucker Foley  
danny wtf Jan 19, 2021 12:51 PM  
okay...🙄 NO WAIT TUCKER Tucker Foley  
...Yes? did you buy those stocks yet. the gamestop one for vlad Tucker Foley  
just about to hit buy good. dont buy them. SHORT them. Tucker Foley  
what? shorting and buying arent the same thing? no. apparently. v confusing. uhhh you can check out more on r/wallstreetbets i guess though

Jan 28th, 2021 

Ghostbusters  
  
Jan 28, 2021 4:54 PM  
alright im back and hopefully fixed everything.  
anyway stonks am i right? eat the rich.  
Tucker Foley  
dude you're insider info was spot on! vlad is now 2 yachts poorer lol  
Sam Manson  
im always down for cannibalism.  
anyway whats this about insider info?  
Tucker Foley  
basically danny messaged me last week to hack into vlads account and make him short gme so that he'd lose money.  
also i may or may not have bought some gme stock myself  
Sam Manson  
Nice, how much did you make?  
Tucker Foley  
enough to almost buy a new mac book pro. almost.  
Sam Manson  
so who WAS your insider info, Danny? how did you know to make vlad short GME?  
i will never tell  
Tucker Foley  
he was super shady about it.  
like 'delete this message and never speak to me of this again' shady  


Jan 29th, 2021 

Ghostbusters  
  
Jan 29, 2021 4:27 PM  
Tucker Foley  
uhh guys.  
not to alarm anyone but this might be the last you hear from me in a while?  
tuck...waht.  
Sam Manson  
what happened?! is everything okay?  
you cant just say something like that without explaining!  
Tucker Foley  
um so vlad was able to trace our hack to me.  
and he's having me investigated for cybercrimes  
i thought you said vlad wouldnt be able to trace it to you!!!!!  
Tucker Foley  
yeah i thought that too!  
maybe i made a mistake or left a trace along the way.  
either way its a good thing i deleted that old chat w Danny when he told me to  
deleting all this too btw so investigators shouldnt harass you 2  
talk to you guys later. prob  


Feb 2nd, 2021 

Sam Manson  
  
Feb 2, 2021 2:45 PM  
Sam Manson  
okay we havent heard from tuck in a few days  
his house is swarming w suspicious cars   
danny we have to help him  
your right, but how?  
i could like... bust him out of jail idk  
but then thatd make him look like a fugitive  
Sam Manson  
i dont think he's in jail exactly  
even jail wouldnt stop tucker from hacktivism tbh  
true  
Sam Manson  
i have a couple ideas  
we can redirect the blame to someone else. make a claim for false charges. or cast doubt in vlads lawsuit.  
btw danny who was your informant about the stock stuff? maybe we can get their help on this.  
uh  
Sam Manson  
cmon danny, our friend needs our help.  
so there is no informant  
i had insider info bc i time traveled  
from the aftermath of the gme saga to right before   
i wasnt planning on getting rich on it, just making vlad a few yachts poorer  
eat the rich, ya know.  
Sam Manson  
...  
i dont know how to take that  
Sam Manson  
and you didnt TELL any of us?!   
i admire the spirit but the execution was terrible. really.  
you dont have the brain cell, remember.  
😔  
Sam Manson  
so if time travel is what started this mess, time travel is probably how were gonna fix it.  
what?!  
does this mean ill have to miraculous ladybug the status quo and not mess w vlad to save tucker?  
Sam Manson  
i have a plan. and if it works, we can save tucker and still mess w vlads finances.  
also you shouldve come to me first. i have the braincell, remmember  
oh and when the timeline changes, pls remember who owns the braincell 😎. validate me.   


Feb 3rd, 2021 

Ghostbusters  
  
Feb 3, 2021 2:11 AM  
Tucker Foley  
okay i finally have a moment to breathe. hard to get a moment of privacy so their looking into my past internet activity and found times that ive hacked and erased camera footage faked medical records. they think im part of some radical hactivist group. im playing it cool and pretending its for some larp challenge.  but im worried about them tracing anything back to you guys. and uhh finding things out about our 'friend' dw ive encrypted this connection and ill be deleting the log after i send it  you guys should also delete it after your done reading.  Feb 3, 2021 2:20 AM  
*they're, *you're it'll probably be a while before i can chat w you guys again. Feb 3, 2021 9:34 AM  
Sam Manson  
omg Tuck this wont end badly i swear we'll fix this.

Sam Manson  
  
Feb 3, 2021 4:15 PM  
Sam Manson  
So what do you think of my plan this plan sounds great, but  
are you sure?  
Sam Manson  
yes thisll definitely work. i know my time travel tropes but if this works, youll also...   
you know?  
Sam Manson  
i know, and its okay. its for a good cause. and even if i have something to lose, ill not only get my friend back i may get to... avoid some places i dont want to go to 😉 dw, one way or another we'll make this work.

...

...

Are you going to just float there, or go fix it?

It was harmless fun!! Well, harmless for us and annoying for Vlad, but - it's just. So stupid how something so little spirals into...the end of the world, almost. I never meant for any of this to happen. 

There are consequences to time travel. Consequences that you learn only from making those mistakes yourself.

So you knew - !

I knew probabilities. Off shoot timelines.

It's not like anything I said would have stopped you, either. I was like that once, too.

You have a plan, don't you. So stop wasting time, even if you have all the time in the world.

...yeah, Ok. Thanks Clockwork.

Jan 19th, 2021

Tucker Foley  
  
Jan 19, 2021 10:32 AM  
Are you hungry for breakfast bc today we feast on FRUIT LOOPS  
Tucker Foley  
HECK YAEH whatr we doing to Vlad today  


Hey, wait! Don't - !

Ahhh! What in the - ? Are you - ?

You.

Me?

...

...

This is awkward. Sorry I didn't really plan a speech or anything.

I don't remember this happening, are you - 

\- you from the future? Yeah. Listen, did you text the plan to Tucker yet? 

I was just about to.

Yeah, don't. 

We mess up, don't we?

In more ways than one. You'll find out when you catch up to me, or Clockwork can fill you in. 

Ugh, time travel.

Yeah, it's... messy. 

Tucker Foley  
  
Jan 19, 2021 10:45 AM  
Tucker Foley  
Danny? were we gonna prank vlad? you just left me hanging there.  
Jan 19, 2021 11:15 AM  
Tucker Foley  
helloooooo??  
Sry change of plans, gonna postpone it for another day. gotta plan this right.  
Tucker Foley  
Alright, lemme know and im down for whenever.  


So you're gonna undo everything?

I have a backup plan. Though Sam was the one who came up with the backup plan to be honest.

Sam always DID have the braincell.

Anyway, what's you're plan? Do you need my help?

I'm gonna overshadow the Mansons' financial advisor, and do some "social engineering". Mostly just following Sam's script.

Pamela Manson  
  
Jan 19, 2021 11:22 AM  
Hello, Pamela. I highly recommend you short the GME stock. Do I have permission to carry out this transaction on your behalf?  
Pamela Manson  
Gamestop, huh? Sure.  
Alright, will do.  
This stock is expected to explode, you should tell your friends to short it too.  
You're friends with the mayor, aren't you? Vlad Masters?  
Pamela Manson  
I am!  
If he profits becasue of your suggestion, it could cement your friendship and make it easier to lobby for your own policies.  
Pamela Manson  
Oh, good call, your the best! I'm glad I can trust you with my finances Andrew!  
*You're Pamela Manson  
Oh, good catch.  
Anytime, Pamela.  


Jan 28th, 2021  
Change in Vlad Masters' Net Worth:  
-$1.43 million  


Ghostbusters  
  
Jan 28, 2021 4:54 PM  
alright im back and hopefully fixed everything. again.  
anyway stonks am i right? eat the rich.  
Tucker Foley  
The memes are amazing.  
These ppl taking out a small loan of a million dollars to pay back their shorted stocks. its amazing.  
Sam Manson  
*they're  
no wait you're right  
Vlad is now 2 yachts poorer 😆  
Sam Manson  
also you guys know that weird ball thing my parents were gonna go to and drag me along and i didnt want to go to?  
Tucker Foley  
No, only bc you have a lot of those  
Yes  
Sam Manson  
well my parents ALSO lost money in the Gamestop stock saga  and i convinced them to sell our ball tickets to pay it off.  
so now I don't have to go!!  
Wow you really do have biggest brain Sam! Congrats!  
Also i have obligations from another timeline to validate sam and remind everyone that she owns the braincell all the time.  
Tucker Foley  
hey wait, WHAT.  
Timeline?!  
Wait omg danny you could totally time travel and give yourself winning lottery numbers from the future!!!!  
Sam Manson  
That never goes well in movies, Tucker  
Rippp but Sam is right. I messed up while timetraveling and I needed her help to reset the timeline.  
Sam Manson  
besides, messing w stocks is much smarter than messing w lottery numbers if you wanna exploit time travel to get rich  
too convoluted to keep track of, the worst that you can be accused of is insider trading and no ones gonna believe a middle class person is capable of insider trading.  
sry danny no offense. its just how the rich wall street peeps would think.  
None taken. i shoudlve asked you for help first.   
Tucker Foley  
she rly does have custody of the braincell.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. i started out by using https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349453/chapters/58715851 for the dialoguing but then I changed it around a lot. the dialogue box is the only thing that remains. its still a good resource to check out.  
> 2\. i found these [DP style sprites](https://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33300000/Danny-s-facial-expressions-danny-phantom-33320106-513-98.jpg) from Fanpop - not sure who to credit thou, reverse google image shows me nothing.  
> Clockwork sprites, Sky background and Ghost Zone image were screenshots from the show (DP wikia / google search)  
> 3\. i love stupid time loops  
> 4\. HOW DOES IT LOOK ON YOU'RE PHONE??!?!  
> 5\. your*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Order of the Fruitloops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386851) by [Dawn_Khee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee)
  * [Among Us AO3 skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730924) by [mystyrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystyrust/pseuds/mystyrust)




End file.
